Yu-Gi-Oh! The Game Of Life
by KeikoNoritsu
Summary: Learn about 4 certain OC girls' adventures throughout the original Yu-Gi-Oh! anime plot starting at season 0. Contains the following OC's Eiji Hirohi/Koyuki Azusa/Nao Nosaka/Etsuko Ajibana. Contains the following pairings LATER in the story EijixKatsuya/ KoyukixSeto/ NaoxChang Fengge(OC)/EtsukoxAtemu.


It was a day like no other when a short girl rushed out of her room. She quickly put her sand blonde hair (which had brown streaks dyed in it) in her usual ponytail, grabbed some toast and ran outside skateboarding her way to school.

As per usual, Eiji had overslept.

It didn't take her long before she arrived at school. She walked to the classroom quietly, since classes had started already. When she arrived and looked through the doors window she saw the teacher already busily explaining several things on the blackboard.

She opened the door as quietly as possible and crawled into her seat when none other that Jounouchi Katsuya saw her. He was about to greet her, but as he opened his mouth she quickly covered it with her hand. Just in the same moment the teacher turned around and looked straight at the two of them.

"Nice try Hirohi, did you really think I wouldn't notice you slipping into classroom?"

"I uhmm.."

She was unsure on how to answer the teacher as she felt the eyes of her classmates on her back. Usually she wasn't a shy person, but she felt her emerald eyes slowly staring at her shoes.

Lucky her someone, or rather her older halfsister, noticed her uneasyness.

"May I go to the bathroom please?"

With that said sentence all eyes turned to the tall brown haired female whom had stood up out of her seat. It seemed like the distraction maneuver had worked as the teacher forgot that he was even talking to Eiji as he answered her sister and gave her a hall pass.

Koyuki walked out of the room, with one final glance at her little sister whom mouthed a 'thankyou' to her.

The rest of the day went as usual, and it was finally lunch break. Most of Eiji's classmates had gone outside to play basketball and she honestly wanted to join them, though she promised to wait for Jounouchi. Jounouchi and his dad lived in the same apartment complex as her own family therefore they usually hung out a lot. But the blonde haired male was still in the classroom, probably pestering the trio colour haired boy named Mutou Yuugi once again.

Eiji had overheard one of her classmates asking Yuugi to come and join in for basketball but he refused as per usual. He always seemed to prefer to play games by himself, it didn't actually bother Eiji that much, why not let the guy be if he prefers to play games? Jounouchi on the other hand had another opinion on the matter, he was rather annoyed by Yuugi's behaviour and often pestered him, or how he would call it, 'trying to make a man out of Yuugi.'

"Yuugi, why are you talking to yourself? Can see but can't see, saying a bunch of stuff I don't get" Jounouchi questioned him, staring at the box that he just snatched out of Yuugi's bare hands. He is a lot taller than Yuugi, which is why Yuugi had to jump to try and get his puzzle box back.

"Ah! please return that! Return..."

Jounouchi throwed the box towards the door and ran to catch it.

"Man, timidly treasuring this box.. you know Yuugi, that's the part of you that really pisses me off. Let me coach you into being more of a man! come on, you want this box back right?! If so, then come at me full force!"

"But.. I.. I HATE fighting and violence!"

"GAH! You've got no guts, but you've sure got a loud voice" the blonde replied while holding his ears. How could such a tiny guy like Yuugi have such a loud voice?

"Ah, just give me that box back.."

"Yeah! Just stop it Jounouchi" both Jounouchi and Yuugi turned to face none other than the brown haired male Honda Hiroto whom was also in the same class as them.

The blonde amongst them actually responded quite quickly, mocking Honda "Oh?! You want something? 1st year, student council reject, clean up member Honda-kun"

"I'm not a clean up member! I'm a beautification member you idiot!"

"Shit, you've got a loud voice as well" Jounouchi was once again holding his ears. What was up with everyone having such a loud voice?!

"Oh, it's true, I was not elected as student council president. but I'm reborn as a great man, as a beautification club member….."

Honda rambled on and on but no one really seemed to listen as Jounouchi soon enough turned his attention back to Yuugi once again."By the way, what's in this box?"

The trio colour haired boy formed a small smile on his face as he answered "You can look, just don't lose it. It's EXTREMELY important to me"

Yuugi didn't need to say that twice as Jounouchi eagerly took a peek inside the box, though he was interrupted by the person whom had finally stopped rambling.

"The least you could do is listen when a person's talking" Honda pointed out rather annoyed yet he was ignored once again.

"What, how boring!" as soon as the blonde said this sentence a certain brown haired female entered the room and snatched the box away "Masaki!"

Yuugi seemed to be the only person whom was happy to see his childhood friend as he smiled brightly and greeted her "Anzu!"

She didn't immediately respond to her friend though as she turned her attention to Jounouchi "If it's so boring then give it back right away! Also, why are you bullying someone weaker than yourself, you're the boring one!"

"I'm not bullying the weak, I'm making Yuugi a ma-"

He couldn't even finish his sentence as the female interrupted him again "Shut up!"

Eiji couldn't overhear Anzu's sudden outburst and as soon as Miho had entered the room, she thought it was about time for her to convince Jounouchi to finally get lunch and/or play basketball outside with their classmates.

"Damnit Katsuya, how long are you gonna take until we can get lunch? I've been waiting out here for ages"

Miho frowned as she heard the word lunch coming out of Eiji's mouth "Well I still haven't had lunch either..."

Honda of course since he had a crush on Miho immediately replied to that "that's no good! I'll go buy it for you right away."

Jounouchi was obviously annoyed because of many reasons, he was pissed off at Anzu, Honda wanting to leave and Eiji nagging at him because he still hadn't come out of the classroom.

"Wait I'll go with you guys" and with that Eiji, Honda and himself took their leave and started walking towards the canteen.

"Shit! She pisses me off!" the blonde cursed.

"Oi, don't talk badly about Miho-chan!"

"Who's talking about Nosaka Miho?! I'm talking about Masaki Anzu! Shit, who's bullying the weak?!"

Neither of the three were watching where they were going as they bumped into a HUGE person.

"You guys, what's this about bullying?"

"Nothing ju-" Jounouchi sentence was quickly cut off as Eiji covered his mouth with her hand. "It's nothing.. really" she sweatdropped wondering if he'd fell for it.

"Hmm, well bullying is no good.."

Honda decided to reply to this one "Right, we understand.."

The giant turned around and the three of them had hoped that he'd finally leave them alone (especially Jounouchi since he wasn't able to breathe properly at the moment), but all of sudden he turned around once again.

"Also.. be sure that your student uniform is properly buttoned." with one final smirk he left them be.

"So he says" Honda sortoff replied as Eiji removed her hand from Jounouchi's face.

First thing he'd do was obviously coughing and trying to catch his breath "Hey! Do you realise that I couldn't breathe just now?!"

Before Eiji could even open her mouth to reply Honda did so for her "Idiot, do you even realise who you were addressing?! That was public moral member Ushio-san. All the school's rules were made by him, he's an amazing person."

"Nyeh, I wonder. I don't get what he's trying to limit."

"Don't say such foolish things!" Honda responded but Jounouchi didn't seem really interested in his reply as he took something out of his pocket admiring what seemed to be a piece of gold.

"Eh, what's that?" The female amongst them asked him curiously.

"I secretly took this from Yuugi's treasure box just now. I only got a glance, but I'm sure it's a puzzle. In other words, without this one piece, his treasure ceases to be one."

"Jounouchi seriously, you've always been a hopeless guy, but you're really hopeless!" Honda seemed to be quite angry with him.

"I agree, how about listening to your brain maybe just for once?" Eiji asked him, equally annoyed.

He ignored both of them though and turned to face Honda with a smirk "Weren't you supposed to get Miho's lunch?"

"Eh? Nooo I almost forgot!"

With that Honda took off leaving both Jounouchi and Eiji behind by themselves. While Eiji was still staring towards the spot that Honda had just taken his leave to, Jounouchi quickly threw the puzzle piece out of the window into the ditch. How was a puzzle even supposed to be a treasure? Yuugi always seemed to be acting like a child.. that's probably what pissed off Jounouchi the most about this guy.

School was finally over and Yuugi was one of the last people to leave school. As he walked over the school grounds he noticed Ushio and the rest of the public moral guys. Thinking that it would probably the best to avoid bothering them Yuugi did not say anything as he passed by. Though he was soon surprised to hear someone calling after him.

"Wait a moment you!" As Yuugi turned to face the person whom asked him to wait he was surprised to see that this happened to be Ushio himself "You're Yuugi-kun right?" Ushio questioned him.

"Yes, why?"

"Actually I want to ask you something... Have the class students been bullying you?"

Yuugi was quite surprised by this question but was sure on how to answer "Ehh? Nothing like that has happened to me!"

"Wait a moment, a shy person like you would reply exactly like that. I guess I have to investigate on this properly but you can relax Yuugi-kun. From now on, I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard.

Yuugi was surprised yet again "Eh? But I really haven't had anyone bullying me. Please excuse me" with the said sentence he took his leave, as he thought to himself 'What the heck was that? Weirdo'

The next morning Yuugi walked to school and was actually surprised as someone tapped him on his shoulder. As he turned around to face the person he was even more surprised as he looked into his classmates smiling face.

"Good morning Yuugi!"

"Eiji-san? You sure are early today"

"Yeah.. I thought I should try to change from being late everyday. Have you seen Jounouchi by any chance? I wanted to walk to school with him but he had already left."

Yuugi thought for a bit before he answered her. "Not that I remember.."

The blonde haired female became slightly worried as Jounouchi usually never went to school this early, her thinking was interrupted though as they met up with Ushio.

"Yuugi-kun, do you have a moment please?"

Eiji looked at him suspiciously as Yuugi answered him.

"Ushio-san, why do you want to see me?"

"Just come with me, I'm sure you'll be pleased"

With that they left, leaving Eiji behind by herself. Somehow she didn't trust this, why would Ushio want to see Yuugi anyway? With those thoughts flooding her head she decided to silently follow them but at the sight of the beaten up Jounouchi and Honda, she somewhere deep down wished that she hadn't followed them. She hid herself behind a wall nearby, as Yuugi was about to run to both of the boys.

"Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun!"

But before he could reach them he was stopped by Ushio "So what do you think, Yuugi-kun?"

"What do you mean, what is this supposed to be?"

"Just like I told you before, Yuugi-kun. I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard and that's the reason we've been punishing these bullies for you."

"No Ushio-san! this is just too horrible!" He ran too them kneeling down "Are you okay Jounouchi-kun? Honda-kun?"

But the blonde seemed not to happy to see him "Yuugi.. Damn you, are you satisfied now?"

The trio-colour haired boy looked at him in shock of his answer "No, you're wrong. Do you really think I'd ask for such a horrible thing?"

But Ushio did not give him anymore time to explain things to Jounouchi, as he pushed him out of the way.

"Move Yuugi, we're not done with the punishment yet"

As the gigantic boy said this Eiji took notice of his position. He was about to kick Jounouchi once again, but she was not going to let him! It was time she took the initiative and she did, jumping in front of both Jounouchi and Honda taking the kick in the stomach for them. The female landed on the floor with a soft thud, holding her stomach.

"STOP IT!" Yuugi stood infront all of them trying to protect them from any more damage.

"well well, Yuugi-kun. Are you covering up for them now? You sure are a strange guy but here's your chance to dispel any resentment you have"

"Do you really think I could do something like that to my friends?"

Did Jounouchi hear that right? Did Yuugi actually call them his "Friends?"

Eiji only smiled at Yuugi's said sentence, somehow she was proud of him for finally standing up for himself and others as well.

"Friends you say? They're bullies that exploited you!"

Yuugi shook his head "No, they weren't bullying me. Jounouchi-kun just wanted me to be a man."

So the blonde really didn't hear it wrong, Yuugi was actually standing up for them and he thought they were friends nonetheless.

"You're a complete weirdo. Very well, but it's still time for you to pay up Yuugi-kun. The total costs of my bodyguard fees are 20,000 yen"

The day had passed very quickly and soon Eiji, Honda and Jounouchi were walking home together.

"Like I said, we don't know what that guy is secretly thinking"

Honda commented, their subject for this conversation was Ushio once again.

"I said that.." Jounouchi replied only listening to half of what both of them were saying.

"Really? Well either way is fine.. as a beautification club member... hey are you even listening?"

Both of them heard a splash as Jounouchi had jumped into the same lake where he had thrown Yuugi's puzzle piece into.

"Katsuya, what are you doing?" The female amongst them questioned him in confusion.

Meanwhile Yuugi had been running back to school 'Without that piece the puzzle won't be complete! My wish won't come true, please be at school'

Without even noticing he had ran into Ushio once again "Yo Yuugi-kun, you probably came to bring me the bodyguard fees right? Good boy."

"No I just forgot something at school and came to pick it up.. anyway I can't..."

"Hmmm then I guess you're going to need some education" Ushio answered with a smirk plastered onto his face.

"Yes! I did it, I found the puzzle piece!" Jounouchi exclaimed happy as a little kid whom had just received a toy he'd really desired.

"As a beautification club member, I commonly handle dirty objects.. However you'd better buy me a new towel!" Honda commented after giving Jounouchi one of his towels.

"What did you say, you damn cheapskate!"

Eiji only laughed at their typical behaviour but soon stopped laughing as she saw Ushio walking someplace together with Yuugi.

"Did you guys see that?" Both of them nodded and followed them.

They watched in horror as Ushio kicked Yuugi to the wall. "That's enough for today, tommorow we'll show the fruits of your 'education' "

"Oi!" The blonde haired male yelled at Ushio.

"What is it? Oh.. it's the bullies"

Jounouchi ran over to yuugi "Yuugi, Hey, Hang on okay?" He encouraged him as he placed the last puzzle piece into his hand.

"I asked the puzzle for some true friends..." Yuugi murmured, unfortunately Jounouchi didn't hear him.

"Ushio-san! Up until now I've always respected you, but I can't just let this happen!" Honda sure had lost all sort of respect for Ushio he had for all this time.

"Oh! You think 2 on 1 is going to make you win?"

"It's 3 on 1 you idiot! Or do you think I'm not able to fight?" Eiji showed up from behind a nearby wall with a smirk plastered on her face.

But her smirk did not last for long, soon enough all three of them laid unconsciously on the floor. Yuugi only looked at them in sympathy "Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun, Eiji-san... I can't wake them up.. if only I... this.."

He slowly entered the last piece into the puzzle and the impossible happened, he had changed.. into a much darker version of himself. "So it's game time..."

"Did you hear?"

"About Ushio-san?" Koyuki asked her classmates, she usually didn't like gossipping but this actually was sort of interesting to her.

"I heard he was in such a shock that he was hospitalized!"

"I wonder what happened to the guy..." Koyuki wondered outloud.

Yuugi soon entered school as well and smiled as he kept on glancing towards the puzzle that now hung loosely around his neck 'my treasure'.

As soon as Jounouchi saw him he greeted him "Yo Yuugi"

"Ah, Jounouchi-kun, good morning!"

Eiji greeted him as well as she was hanging out with Jounouchi as per usual.

"I'm following your example, I brought my treasure today. Want to see it?"

Yuugi nodded in response to Jounouchi's question.

"Heh heh, too bad! My treasure is something you can see, but you also can't see it so I won't be able to show it to you"

"Hahaha what's with you today Katsuya" The female amongst them just couldn't stop laughing, to her Jounouchi was acting just way too awkward from his usual self.

"Shut up will you"

Jounouchi smacked her on the head to keep her quiet while his cheeks turned a rosy colour.

"You can see it but you can't?" Yuugi questioned.

"It's 'friendship' we can see it in each other.. but we can't see friendship itself right?"

"Yeah!" the trio-colour haired boy responded in delight, happy that he finally found some true friends

Jounouchi's head became even redder as he tried to change the subject but Eiji had already beat him to that.

"Class is starting so let's go~!"

_'What's up with me and those lame lines today...'_ Jounouchi was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that he dropped his shoe

"Jounouchi-kun, you dropped your shoe!" Yuugi ran after him, the blonde's shoe in one hand

To be continued...


End file.
